


Aspiration

by Mister_Writer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Minecraft, Multi, Steampunk, Thaumcraft (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Writer/pseuds/Mister_Writer
Summary: Set in the world of Minecraft, Aspiration follows the story of a teenage boy named Ezekiel as he goes about his day to day life. Village life could not be any simpler, but who's to say how long he'll be allowed to stay in the village. With magic and technology and other such fantasy ideals taken from Minecraft mods, the story is bound to take many twists and turns





	Aspiration

"Ezekiel! If I have to shout one more time, you’re going to wish a Creeper snuck in during the night!” Mother was shouting from the next room across, no doubt she was making a mushroom stew as she did every morning for father. Much like every morning Ezekiel was pretending the world outside his sheets didn’t exist and he could drift away into his wildest machinations, fighting dragons and zombies and- “Ezekiel!” The angry mother burst through the wooden door into the small, torch-lit room, a wooden stick raised like a sword. “Still in bed! Get up this instant, you’re going to Master Thomas’ and if you’re late again-” Begrudgingly, the black-haired teenager picked himself up and sat with his legs off the side of the bed. He hated Sundays.  
It took exactly two swats with the stick to force him out of the bed. His mother then boiled some water in a cauldron, with a sponge inside, so he could wash. She then left him in his room. “He probably won’t need me...” He shouted cockily through the wall. “… I mean he’s an old man with no friends and no hobbies other than reading, so he’s probably done it all by now.” There was no response, unless you count the huff which would put a bull to shame. He washed, got dressed in his woollen clothes and made his way into the main room.

His mother was stood there, slaving away over the fireplace, pouring mushroom stew into bowls and making more. “Why do always make the night patrol food? I’m sure they can cook at their homes...” Ezekiel spoke as he picked up one of the bowls, beginning to slurp it down. “If the night patrol didn’t exist, you know what would have breached the walls years ago. They’re the only thing between us and the undead. I’m just showing how grateful we are as a town.” She was calmer now that he up and about. Her onyx hair tied in a bun behind her head, using a bit of twine. “The town? I didn’t realise the town was in here as well.” She looked at him with a small scowl, they both had the same shade of blue eyes but somehow hers could look like they were on fire when he was being annoying. “Do you think I got all the mushrooms and carved all the bowls by myself? The answers no before you give me any lip. Now hurry up and get before your father gets home, you know he’ll tell Master Thomas if you’re being lazy again…” It would appear it was Ezekiel’s turn to huff now. He placed the bowl on the table and walked towards the door. “Bye mum. I’ll probably be back soon, he could have died or something. Old people do that.” And with that, he darted out of the door before having to face the wrath of the stick again.

It was very early morning; the air was a dim blue and a small orange hue could be seen on the far horizon. The town was lit by torchlight stands, which had been relit by the nightguard the previous sundown. He looked at his wooden shack and then at all the other near identical ones that sat side by side. He strolled towards the centre of the town, passing small farms along the way. He passed several people, all wielding swords made of stone and no armour. They walked along the paths and looked out for the army of undead which only came out during the night. “Did you see any zombies last night?” Ezekiel said to one guard, who was a hulk of a man. “It’s been quiet for about a week now, they’ve found somewhere else to hunt. They’ll be back soon enough though.” The exchange was over after that. He reached a stone tower that housed the largest well of the town and also marked its centre, he looked out and saw a Ranger. His eyes lit up like two glowstones, these weren’t like regular patrolmen and women, they were specially trained by the Queen’s royal forces. Every town that paid tribute gained access to one Iron Golem and one Ranger, the Golem had stopped working way before he was born and so they only had her. She was about halfway through her five-year term in the town and the fiercest warrior he’d ever seen. She wore leather armour and wielded a heavily modified bow, no one knew the exact composition, but what people did know was that every time an arrow hit a zombie, it burst into flames. She was walking towards him. Act cool. He leant onto the well and looked out over the town, staring deeply at the rising sun. Suave, sophisticated. She walked straight past him. Stupid. Feeling mighty embarrassed, he set off again.

That was when he saw Master Thomas’ house. It was one of the largest buildings in the town and made entirely out of cobblestone, unlike the wooden shacks everyone else had. It had large windows which would fill the equally large rooms with light during the day. In all truth, his ‘house’ was the little attic room while the rest of it was technically the town library, that nobody ever visited except when more deliveries of books come from the city. He walked up the steps and banged on the wooden double doors. Maybe thirty seconds passed before the door swung open. An elderly man, still much taller than the five and a half foot teen, stood before him. He wore long white robes, a leather belt holding them in at the waist. His clothes were far nicer than Ezekiel’s, but that was because he was an elder, one of the leaders of the town. “Ah, I see you finally made it. Come in Ezekiel.”

Thomas stepped inside, using a long wooden stick to help with his walking, Ezekiel followed behind. Above then was a large crystal chandelier, made of glowstone-dust coated gems. The walls were lined with what seemed like an endless number of books, the floors were made of carpet, purple carpet. It felt like stepping into a palace and he was always a little in awe when he saw it. Thomas pointed a crate that sat on the floor. “I’ll need your help putting these in the right places. I’ve down most of them...” Funny that…. “… You’ll just need to put the last ones away.” Ezekiel nodded and made his way over and picked up the first one he saw. “Sssss… Ste…. Stev-e and…. Oth er… leg… ends.” He mumbled to himself. “Good.” The old man said with a chuckle. “Steve and other legends, my favourite book when I was a young boy.” Ezekiel couldn’t help but chuckle at the notion that they had invented writing when he was a young boy. But this was greeted with a swat by the stick. Mark that as three so far. “Who’s Steve?” Thomas looked shocked and then shook his head. “I thought everyone knew the story.” He picked up the book and flicked through the pages, refreshing himself. He walked over to a large fireplace, lit by a strange red stone thing that Ezekiel had never seen before. Thomas sat down on a wooden, cushioned chair while the teen took to the floor.

“Long ago, long before you or I, or my parents, or even this town, our people had a great civilisation. Deep under the ground, we had vast fortresses that we lived within and magics that allowed us to travel to different realms. Legend says that we could live forever in our youth, growing only wiser as time passed. These fortresses would span for miles in every direction-” Ezekiel’s eyes lit up. “Are they still there now? Like, could I find one If I dug?” Thomas chuckled at the interruption. “Yes, if you’re lucky, but I’m getting to that bit. Anyway. One day, two fortresses met and the kings claimed that it was their land. Neither would back down in their pride and so a war broke out between the two. Then their allies joined, then their allies joined and eventually, the world was consumed in war. Many people died every day, there was no end in sight. And then Steve arrived. No one knew from where, or how he landed but he just appeared in our world one day. He mined and farmed and built, whether he knew the fortresses existed and chose to ignore them, or maybe he had no idea at all, he stuck to himself. He lived so long ago that there were no villages, no Endermen, the world was still young.” Ezekiel was on his knees listening at this point, enthralled by the story. “No endermen? But how’s that possible-” Near bursting with excitement. “When I finish you’ll know. His home happened to be built on the border of the two warring fortresses and while no one lived on the surface so they shouldn’t have cared, his newness to the world made them care. They both sent people to the surface. A great many conversations were had, deals were struck and somehow a peace was made. Steve would travel to every fortress and one by one, bring them under the same blanket of power. He was elected as a ruler of all of the kingdoms, Minecraftia they called it. But it was not to last. He used the portals, he found the world we know as the Nether and took much power from it. He also used their portals to travel to a place known only as the End. He slew the dragon and took a power from it. The stronger he grew, the drunker with power he became. And then something happened, some magic had twisted him and turned him into something else. The fortress kings removed his status and demanded he left, he had become evil and they wanted none of It. Steve died that day, in his place was what called itself, Herobrine. Once again, the world was plunged into war, the united fortresses fought to destroy the monster but were unsuccessful. In one desperate act, they sacrificed everything they had built in order to lock him away. The survivors lost their immortality and came to the surface. Those that died in the sacrifice were turned into the first zombies and skeletons, summoned back through dark magic. They crawled out of the fortresses and that is why they attack now, as revenge for being sacrificed against their will.” Ezekiel was confused, surely it couldn’t be true. “But… What about the Endermen? They wanted to be sacrificed because they needed to trap Herobrine? Is this really true?” The elderly man laughed. “It is just a legend, we don’t know if it’s true or not. The Endermen come from the End, if the legend is true, then the portals were left open while Steve hunted in their lands, the Enderman slipped through. Other legends say they have since then been closed. I can say that there are not as many now as there were when I was young, have you even seen one?” Ezekiel shook his head. “But I’ve heard about them, apparently they’re so tall it took three rangers to take down and and and they have magics that mean they can disappear and reappear somewhere else and…” Thomas placed his hand on Ezekiel's head and ruffled his hair. “Such imagination... Now come on, we’ve got stuff to do today.” Thomas rose from his chair and walked off somewhere into the library. Ezekiel went back over to the crate and slowly started putting the books on the shelves.

As though he’d planned it, Thomas enters the room just as the last book was placed back on the shelf. “What’s with those?” Ezekiel pointed at a large backpack that Thomas had dragged in, attached to it was a small dagger, a bow and quiver as well other bits and pieces. “Are you going somewhere?” Thomas chuckled and then rolled his head like he was thinking over the answer. “Well… Yes. And you’re coming as well. I’ve packed, we don’t want to lose any more daylight and get trapped outside the walls come nightfall.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten to this bit then you've probably read the whole chapter (Thank you sooo much for doing so.) If you have any suggestions or comments, please feel free to leave those in the comments. If you want to see more, I have way more planned (And maybe written already) Please let me know. :)


End file.
